


I know you're human but what am I?

by SentaroKurosaki



Category: Original Work, Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Long, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaroKurosaki/pseuds/SentaroKurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I wrote while having a bit of a writer's block so I will say this now but it might not be great or I might not update this quickly but I still wanted to share this. It is inspired by the movie "Warm bodies" but it's not a rewritten story of the movie...just the general plot idea is the same. A zombie boy is not like the rest. He can think like before and he doesn't have the `must eat human` instinct like the rest of the zombies. He meets different kind of people that either help him or chase him. The story is written from his point of view with a lot of his thoughts and emotions (also a bit of talking with the reader). Also the title may change...ugh so hard to think of something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you're human but what am I?

It was another rainy day yet no one cared as they got soaking wet. I was dragging my feet over the dark concrete as several others passed by me. Moans and groans coming from all kinda directions but no one actually addressed a certain someone. Their eyes were either glued to the floor or just stared right ahead yet they had no goal. It was weird. No one minded that though then this was the world we all lived in now. A world full of zombies only “living” for the next piece of fresh meat that would come by.

And yet here I was. Not sure what was wrong with me to be honest but somehow I felt different. I didn't feel like chasing humans around just to eat their brain or other body parts for that matter. I felt alone. 

As I got bitten I thought 'Hey at least now you're like all the others. No more being the weirdo that just doesn't fit it.' Well but look at me now. I do look like them but I can think, I can feel...I can still pretend to be human.

Yet I got no one to turn to. Zombies don't get me and humans fear me. Damn I'd probably react the same freaking way. It's still saddening though.

Sighing, which came out more as a groan, I shuffled along my way. There was really not that much other stuff to do. You walk, you eat and you might groan here and there but that's it as long as you're not suddenly the prey.

But somehow today there was something going differently. I wish I could tell you that I sensed it, I really do but I had no clue at all. Not that it mattered anyway.

For once I came through a forest that still looked well preserved. Not filled with traps, decaying bodies, blood splatters or camps hastily left by survivors. It was refreshing, yes almost as if I took a nice relaxing walk without this chaos around me, without my flesh prickling as it rot away.

Leaves crunched under my feet, the wind blew a soft breeze in my face, tussling the hair that was left on my scalp while my grayish hand reached out to touch a delicate blossom. Ok, ok that description might have been a bit over the top but man this felt like a whole new thing to me. Spring all over.

A tired groan left my split lip as I came to a river. I stared at the reflection in front of me. That guy's face looked unfamiliar and yet I knew him. Shaking my head slowly I scooped some water and tried to splash it in my face but it always run out before reaching me. After a few more tries I gave up and just dunked my head right in.

Suddenly I heard something approaching behind me, thinking it might be one of my comrades I didn't turn around. The clear water felt too good on my pale skin as that I would let myself get distracted now. Then I felt hot breath hit the back of my neck coming in short puffs of air. Furrowing my brows I turned my head after all, if I was still alive my first thought would have been a pervert but being like this there was no way right? As my tired, glazed over eyes met sparkling brown ones I fell back on my bony butt in surprise.

Barking the brown eyed “monster” greeted me while its tail started to move happily. What did it want? Tilting my head I reached out my hand patting the fluffy fur which it seemed to enjoy. At least it seemed that way to me since he didn't rip off my hand. Wow I haven't seen a living being so relaxed around me for a long while. Sure other zombies don't act stressed but they didn't really count as living beings also they think about food anyways so that's a different thing.....and lets better not talk about humans.

My mouth twisted up what I hoped to be a smile as I kept combing my fingers through the dogs fur. It felt nice like when you rest on a super soft pillow while a warm blanket wrapped around you. You know, it was just nice and fuzzy. For a moment I wondered if I could keep this comforting creature at my side but it probably already had an owner....a human owner.

Groaning once more I stood up wobbling slightly as I made it to my feet. I tried to shoo away the dog making it go to it's family but it wouldn't leave me even as I started to walk away it just kept following me. Was this alright? Do you really want to be with a zombie like me? Oh whatever! Just do what you want I won't stop you. A-and I just might be a bit happy about this mind you.

Now with my little companion by my side my way didn't seem as senseless, as hopeless or even as long anymore. Sure I still had no clue where I was or where I was going but I wasn't alone right now and that by itself made things so much better. Honestly it's strange though. Back when I was still human I'd enjoy being by myself, I'd even avoided social relationships as much as possible and now it felt like this was all I was longing for. All I needed to maintain the last bit of humanity left in me.

My feet stopped shuffling along the dirty path as I stared at the thick bushes right in front of me. Well I'd probably shouldn't head right through there, huh? I was looking around for an alternative route with a restless Bean (yes that's his name now, because he has a little piece of white fur on his back that looks like well a bean) next to me. Suddenly he dashed right through the green leaves leaving me behind. For a moment I considered falling to my knees and acting out the most dramatic “why-did-you-leave-me”-scene ever but in the end I just sucked it up before following after Bean.

Surprisingly enough he had waited right at the other side but sadly not alone. A human boy was with him, probably about my age and most definitely his actual owner. Oh shit! Don't tell me this intelligent little furball was supposed to bring pour, helpless zombies like me to this cruel monster. Now I wished I could have acted out a long scene of betrayal but it was surely too late now.

I stared right into the green eyes of the guy in front of me but then turned my head to give Bean a scolding look. Sighing I finally closed my eyes not wanting to know how I'd be killed. I was kind of prepared for this time to come but I didn't expect it to come right after I felt so happy like I hadn't in a long time.

“Hahahaha what kinda ugly thing did ya bring back there Buddy?” Buddy....?Really? Personally I thought Bean was a MUCH better name but sure yeah go with whatever you like. Also thanks man. I know I could very well be the world's next top zombie model! And besides you're freaking ug-....ok no you're pretty decent actually....but not like I care or anything.

Once again I stared at his face, checking for any sign that he might be ready to attack but I didn't find any. Confused I tilted my head to the side and did my best to make puzzled zombie noises. I'm not sure it got through to him but at least the boy laughed.

“Wondering why I haven't killed ya yet? Well I just don't see ya being hostile and Buddy is calm around ya too. Normally he'd be the first to rip yar sorry zombie ass into pieces. So what the heck are ya?” Damn that was definitely a good explanation to a question that wasn't even said out loud. But I really couldn't give a reply to his. What was I? A zombie, yes. But not a normal one.

I sighed and shook my head in resignation before crouching down and doing my best to scribble something in the dirt. M.A.T.T. I remembered being called by that name when I was still alive. Having finished my little master piece I stared back up into his face seeing a smirk tug at his lips.

“Matt huh? Well that takes care of that but I asked what kinda thing you are? You don't seem to be human anymore. Not with all that rotten flesh dangling from yar body....but yar too smart for a zombie. Hmmmm.....a mutant maybe? Or are ya just really that ugly?” Rambling on the boy scratched his head trying to find a plausible answer. But there was none. I mean how could he figure it out if even I couldn't and at least I should know best what I am. Grumbling I waited for the rant to stop as I drew circles in the sand.

Suddenly my hand stopped as my wrist was grabbed and I was forcefully pulled up. My dark eyes met bright and shiny ones and then fell upon a smirk. “I'll take ya with me.” I started to struggle with shock written all over my face. That's not a good idea. Just cause you didn't harm me doesn't mean others won't. Also you said I look like shit! But all squirming didn't get me free so I was dragged along the dirty path.

Soon enough we came to a halt. “Go hide in those bushes I'll get some stuff to hide your ugliness a bit. Buddy catch him if he tries to run.” And with that said he run off leaving me and the dog behind and since I didn't want to die I did as told. Petting the soft fur of Bean....uhm I mean Buddy calmed me down slightly. I still thought that this would be a horrible idea but something told me it didn't matter anyway. If I walk around aimlessly or follow some rude kid right into death. Ok wait that does make a difference but I just pushed that one onto my zombie brain losing the power to maintain my humanness.

I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen and it did. “Hah! Did you already die waiting for yar master to come back? Lousy toy!” Instantly my bloodshot eyes opened wide and my expression turned into a grumpy glare. If only I could talk I'd really like to give this guy a piece of my mind. Oh he wouldn't live past that shit-storm I'd give him. Sighing I pushed the anger away and got up from my hideout.

The other guy had bandages, a cap, a face mask and various other things that I couldn't quite make out in his hands and still a weird grin on his lips. “Come here and let me fix you up~” Wow....if I didn't knew better I'd say this guy is really sick. Well maybe he is just not 'waaah I was bitten by a zombie'-sick but 'damn crazy'-sick.

I frowned as he started brushing my hair and putting make-up on my face. Yep that really wasn't normal but for some reason I just let him do as he pleases. Was I too lazy to fight back or did I start to want this? With passing time more and more stuff was added to conceal my zombie appearance and I had to admit that after he was done I looked as good as new. I even smelled a bit better than before. 

Somehow I could feel my lips twitching up into a smile but it must have been creeping because it was quickly covered up my the mask. “Just act normal and stay behind me. I'll take care of the talking.” He said turning his back ready to leave but I grabbed onto his shirt making him stop.

I wanted to know his name. After all he already knew mine but I could just refer to him as that guy. Yet how would I make him understand what I wanted? “Awww are ya scared? Wanna hold hands?” He teased that trademark smirk coming back to life. I quickly shook my head and pointed at him then crouched down to write “name?” in the sand.

For a short moment there was surprise in his expression than he smiled a little softer than usual. “Oh so that's what ya wanted. The name's Blake.” Blake huh? Yeah I guess that fits. I used to know a rude, shitty, stuck up, pain in the ass guy with that name...he kinda reminds me of him but that Blake died a while ago....I might have hated him but still I tried to help him back then. But in the end I couldn't do anything but watch in horror as he was helplessly devoured.

Let's put the depressing thoughts away for now though because we were ready to go after my little make over. My legs were jelly and didn't really feel like it but Blake just grabbed me again this time intertwining our hands which I had to admit was kinda weird and embarrassing. I honestly had never done that before but maybe it's cool to do that with bros nowadays. I guess.

Well moving on we walk straight into the camp avoiding contact until we reached a tent. “This is it. Wait a sec.” Blake finally let go and entered the 'house'. I could hear voices coming from inside while I shifted around nervously. I thought taking a look around wouldn't hurt so I turned and took in my surroundings. I was a nice and clean place. Lots of tents but not all seemed to be for sleeping purpose. Some makeshift traps were set up here and there. Also humans. I hadn't seen peaceful humans in a while. They were laughing and looked like the whole zombie thing didn't even happen but it did otherwise I wouldn't be here now.

Weirdly I never felt hunger looking at the potential meals walking around. I ate whatever I found. Yes mostly dead animals but hey at least no people. I turned my gaze back to the tent that Blake had vanished into a bit ago almost falling over in shock as another man stood in front of me.

I turned into a rock as our eyes met before I shifted mine around to search for help. Blake laughed and patted my shoulder. “Don't worry. That's my brother and he won't harm ya. He's a good guy just like me.” Hah! What was that? You a good guy? Wait let me laugh again. HAH! But ok I already trusted you once so why should I stop now?

Nodding my head I looked back to the taller man who started to study me from all sides. “So you say he's one of them? But he looks normal and seems to understand you even.”

“Yeah he is smart. He can't talk but he can still write a bit. Right?” Both man looked at me as I quickly fell to my knees and drew a “yes” on the ground.

“Ah. Interesting. Very interesting indeed. Yes I think I'd like to help you out with your little plan this time.” the older man said to Blake before turning back to me with an outstretched hand. “Oh and nice to meet you. I'm Darren by the way. Hope I can help you out a bit.”

I blinked a few times as I looked up at the soft smile in front of me. Has any human being ever smiled at me so kindly before? I really wondered what I had been doing up until now in my life that I was so fascinated with such small actions. My own hand moved forward to meet his and shake it shortly. Though quickly I turned my gaze away not being able to stand that cheerfulness any longer while feeling some heat rise on my face. At least I thought that's what is going on right now. Damn! Am I some shy girl? I really shouldn't act this way. I'm manly ok!

Chuckling irrupted my thoughts as I kept my eyes glued to the ground. It was a nice sandy, dirty patch of earth...really nice to look at, better than those idiotic faces that belonged to the two man standing next to me. I started drawing circles in the dirt to distract myself while pouting like a stubborn little kid. Yeah alright so much for being manly...I know it's not like that but hey it's not like they know how I used to be. As a zombie I can be however I want.

“Oh come on now. No need to be shy. We'll be nice to you so it's all good.” Darren finally said his laughter having died down and a gentle expression taking over instead as he grabbed my hand to pull me up. I still kept up the pouty act but at least looked at the two of them again. It's like being treated like a girl or maybe like a cute pet...ah whatever it was it did bother me. Yet I couldn't really be ungrateful for the help they had offered. Though now that I thought about it what did they want to help me with? Being a zombie disguised as a human? Becoming human again? No impossible.  
I stared intensely at Darren than at Blake before dropping my gaze once more. Yup this ground was still very beautiful. I'd really like to ask what kinda help it would be but I couldn't. Not when my arm was still tightly locked in a strong but soft hand and I couldn't reach the ground with the other. Frustrated I started to flail my arm hoping the message of “let me the heck go” would get across. Instead it seemed like he clenched his hand down even harder. Groaning I shot him a glare as I stopped struggling. I understood that my arm would rip off sooner than he'd let go of it. That would seriously be a possibility but there were two reasons that held be back. One I didn't want to somehow tape my arm back to my body and two other people might see and my whole cover would be blown.

So in the end I stopped struggling and went back to glaring intensely. “Now, now why do you wanna leave so badly? Am I not your type?” Darren cooed with a seductive smirk playing on his lips as he starred right into my tired eyes. Was he actually flirting though? With me? A zombie? I mean yeah I'm not totally ugly but man that's messed up. But I guess I'm not really one to judge here.

A frustrated sigh came form beside us as Blake pulled his brother off of me giving me my freedom back. “It's cause he's tired of ya flirting. Ya suck at this.” He explained before turning to me and sporting a smile. “Also he already loves me.” A frown covered my face as I wondered just what kind of weirdos I had encountered. Yet it does take some crazy people to hang out with a zombie and believe him being different from the rest of these walking eating-machines. Also staying with them meant spending time with Buddy which I won't lie I will definitely enjoy. As well as not feeling so alone anymore. If all this meant having to keep up with their weirdness I think I can take it.

While the two of them kept bickering I quickly crouched back down and started scribbling in the sand. “The one I like is Buddy” was my message in the end. It earned me some raised eyebrows and laughter as well as a pat on the back as Blake commented how funny I was. Though honestly it was kinda true. If I had to choose between the three of them I'd want to spend time with the little furball the most. At least he wouldn't get on my nerves all the time and he was cuddly so clearly the winner in this category. Also I felt like there was this silent understanding that we shared.

Just as I was about to ask for further plans I heard footsteps approaching hurriedly. Instantly I hid behind the two men while warily watching the new person. It was a girl with wavy, short hair and bright green eyes...kinda cute but probably one of those girls that would never remember my name right or even look my way. Well not like that mattered anymore.

Without stopping for even a second she practically jumped right into Blake's arms. Squealing and blabbering reached my ears soon after. My eyebrows arched up as I tried to look as confused and disgusted as possible. So awkward. I was glad though that he managed to get rid of the bubbly being before making her shut up. Not because I liked him and got jealous or anything it's just that she was rather annoying and made me feel uncomfortable. L-lets just move on, ok!

“Hanna....what do you want?” Blake had to keep his arm firmly on her shoulder to keep her away while speaking. Pouting the girl started to explain how she was soooooo worried because he suddenly vanished when they looked for Buddy and how she had to kill some bothering zombie. I winced at her last statement but tried to keep my disguise up as best as I could. My eyes kept wandering around not wanting to make contact with hers. They seemed cruel. Empty. I know that's probably what most humans would think about the cold glazed over eyes of us zombies but this wasn't the same. Zombies had those kinda eyes because their bodies slowly decayed and the basic instinct was all that they had left but humans on the other hand had them solely because of their character. That's some scary shit actually.

Suddenly I felt my skin crawl. No not because I could feel it die a little more again. It was because of the eyes that bored itself right into my body, my soul. Do I still have a soul? Normally people say the soul leaves your body when you die but does that happen to zombies too? I mean they are kinda half dead. Ok wait I can't think straight while being watched like this. Slowly and nervously I turned my head to respond the unsettling stare.

Slowly we were developed by an awkward silence that froze the whole area as Hanna and I only looked into each others eyes. I think I started sweating heavily not having felt this nervous in a long while. You know it felt like sitting in a room that only had one exit but you know it's fake. Swallowing to hydrate me dry throat I felt my hands shaking every so lightly. My mind kept racing with different thoughts of whether she found out about me already.

Then everything happened so quickly. All I saw was that she moved towards me. I flinched as my eyes squeezed shut before I could feel warmth spreading over my whole body. Opening my eyes again I never ever would I have predicted this outcome. “Oh my! You're so cute!” Hanna was indeed clinging onto me squeaking happily the same way she did just earlier. Confused my gaze scanned the other two men for answers and pleaded for help. Blake had crossed his arms his expression showing no sign of amusement while Darren covered his mouth with his hands probably to hide a huge grin. My eyes turned into thin slits as I send glares their way before focusing on the actual problem. Now how do I get rid of this? Carefully I grabbed her arms trying to push her away but it felt like I was trying to move a boulder. Strength didn't work but I couldn't use my voice either. Damn! If only I could yell at her to stop. Stop! Stop! Stop!

“Stop!” Huh? Did I just say that? I haven't heard my voice in forever so I wasn't sure if that had been me or someone else. “That's enough Hanna. Let him go right now.” No that was definitely coming from someone else. I started to wonder why I even hoped for a sudden miracle. This wasn't some cheesy movie where everything ends well or happily. This is real life. Sighing with relieve as Hanna's iron grip loosened I finally noticed a middle aged man approach the four of us. Greeting us with a slight smirk tugging at his lips and a quick wave of his hand he then proceeded to look me over. Soon his scan ended and he turned towards Darren.

“Sorry my daughter caused trouble again.” Hanna was about to protest at she heard her dad's apology but she was quickly shushed by him. Darren just smiled sweetly as he shook his head stating that it was quite alright. I noticed Blake rolling his eyes before he came to stand beside me. My body had been frozen in place without me registering it. As he placed on of his hands on my shoulder softly it felt like the spell that had me paralyzed was broken. Feeling myself relax momentarily I knew that it was only a matter of time before I became the middle of attention once more.

“So who is he?” Nodding in my direction the older man asked giving me another inspection. Blake stepped closer to slightly block the view and draw the attention towards himself. Clearing his throat he then started to explain how he picked me up outside while looking for Buddy. He lied of course by telling them that Darren checked me for any bite marks or symptoms but couldn't find anything and lastly he stated my name and that I couldn't talk. I was rather impressed by the believable stories he made up on the spot. Honestly even if I had been given days of preparation I couldn't have come up with anything even remotely close to this.

Nodding once more the man then turned towards Hanna telling her to leave with him. They had walked a few steps before he turned back once more. “Oh right! Welcome into our little family Matthew!” The man said with a smile plastered on his lips but there was something unsettling in his tone and expression. Shivering with uneasiness I looked at Blake who was still next to me. He was frowning while watching Hanna and her dad leave. I guess not everyone was going to accept me so easily but that had to be expected. Everyone became more wary because of the current casualties so there was always that certain someone that wouldn't even trust the cutest puppy. “Don't worry about him. We'll keep ya save.” Blake mumbled earning a sincere and affirmative nod from Darren.  
“That Hanna is way more annoying in my opinion.” He added after a short while and shudder going through his whole body. His older brother laughed loudly while petting his shoulder before explaining that she was indeed his ex-girlfriend and now after the whole ordeal they met again and Hanna hopes for a heartfelt reunion.

I couldn't hold back the snort of laughter as I thought about how the hell Blake and Hanna would even work as a couple. They were so different. She's a cheerful, bubbly, non-stop talking girly girl that will annoy you until you either hate her so much you start to plan out her death or your go numb and just don't care anymore. Well and he's....I mean he's Blake. Easily annoyed and I can't emphasize how much of a weirdo this guy is....wait maybe I can imagine the two of them being together after all. The terror of the whole town. The nutjob and the nuisance. That would make a fun tv show. 

Stuck in my fantasy I didn't notice the whispered exchange between the two brothers and honestly looking back at that moment now I am still relieved I never heard it. You know it's a case of blissful ignorance. Well you'll see later what exactly I mean but for now this is the story of how I ended up here with these two idiots and the cute furry beast. Me, a zombie, in the middle of hostile humans that tried to get rid of beings like me with all their might. Yet I didn't belong to either group I was different after all. Only Blake and his brother Darren were accepting me while knowing the truth. And even though I'm glad they want to help me in some still unknown way I can't help but worry about the future. So of course there is so much more to tell and I'll make sure to keep letting you know every detail no matter how horrible, embarrassing or unimportant it might be. So just keep holding on.


End file.
